


Welcome to the 118 (on hold)

by Mcdanno_raf



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dean helps Eddie and Buck take their heads out of their asses, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i suck at tagging but i promise it’s good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdanno_raf/pseuds/Mcdanno_raf
Summary: “i lost the love of my life without him knowing i loved him, don’t make the same mistake i did”-Chuck is defeated, Jack is God but they’ve tried everything and weren’t able to bring back Cas...Now Dean is trying to move on with his life, Sam and Eileen are together and moved out and Dean decided he was still gonna dedicate his life to saving people, just in a different way-of all places he thought he’d end up L.A wasnt one of them, but 118 is the best team and they want him too so here’s to new beginnings.(very Dean focused first but it slowly becomes a lot of buddie enjoy)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for my own pleasure because i’m obcessed with both this shows and ships
> 
> english isn’t my first language and i’m writing this on my phone so let me know if there any mistakes
> 
> enjoy 🥺

“You must be Dean” he takes a deep breath before turning around to face the man, which is probably his captain. This is it. His new start.

Ever since defeating Chuck, Dean’s life has never been the same. All the people he made disappear came back, thanks to Jack. He tried talking to the kid to see if there was a way to bring his best friend back but it didn’t work, Jack really tried but he still wasn’t even entirely sure of all his powers and he wanted to remain the peace that had been created when they defeated Chuck and that meant not upsetting any other entity... It was hard to grasp at first, Dean left a lot of things unsaid. He prayed a lot, every night, in hopes that even in The Empty the angel would still be able to hear him, hear all the things Dean didn’t get the time and courage to say while he was here.

Sam and Eileen got together, after a while they moved out of the bunker to start theirlife together which Dean totally understood, but then it felt way too empty when it was just him and Miracle (his dog) so Dean decided it was time for him to do something with his life too. There wasn’t a big bad out there to get him, of course there were still monsters around but there are amazing hunters, especially Donna, Jody and the girls so he wasn’t very worried, he was still ready to kill every monster that needed to in his way but Dean finally had a chance at a free apple pie life and he was going to live it, it was what Cas would’ve wanted for him.

After looking through a list of possible jobs he found the perfect for him, he could still help people, he was going to be a firefighter.

Somehow, and he doesn’t even know how, Dean ended up in Los Angeles, after all the training he was finally going to join the 118 team, he heard they “fought” a lot for him so he was excited to work with them.

“Yes, I’m Dean Winchester, you must be Nash?”

“Exactly, I’m Robert Nash but you can call me Bobby, everyone else on the team does” and Dean can’t quite tell you why but he knows this man has a kind heart and it makes him feel even better in the decision to join the team. They walk inside and Captain Nash, Bobby, shows him everything. They end up at the top of the stairs, the kitchen where the whole team is and Dean feels nervous for the first time that day.

“I’ll let everyone do their own presentation but everybody this is Dean Winchester, our new recruit, make him feel welcomed”

The first person to approach him is a black women, she has kind eyes and smile and it immediately soothes Dean’s mood.

“Hey, I’m Hen” she offers her hand for Dean to shake.

“Dean” he says shaking her hand and offering her a smile in return.

“Hello, I’m chimney, I was the hot one until you showed up” a man says and that makes Dean chuckle, he’s about to answer when is interrupted by another voice 

“Chim you haven’t been the hot one since me and Eddie arrived, this isn’t necessarily news” a young blonde man says and the whole crew is laughing and Dean thinks this is a nice family that he can’t wait to be a part of. He missed this, ever since the last fight, losing Cas, Jack vanishing and then Sam moving out... he still had a family but it was never the same, it could never be the same.

“I’m Buck by the way, this is my best friend Eddie” 

“I think I can still talk for myself but yeah man I’m Eddie, sorry for the question but have you ever been at the army or the seals or something?” Dean thinks this is an odd question but he’s glad people are already interacting with him past presentation and making conversation.

“Hum... no not really, why do you ask?”

“you got the look...” and that’s all Eddie says but he doesn’t need to say anything else for him to understand so he nods and Eddie sends him a kind smile the conversation ends there. Dean has seen a lot of in life, he’s been through hell, literally... saw and went through traumatizing shit and people that have seen similar thing or at least something that can resemble it, they know it... he thinks Eddie probably has been in war and he thinks maybe they’ll be good friends cuz they kinda get each other.

He noticed Buck looking back and forth during their little interaction and he wonders what that could be about but brushes it off. 

Later they all sit at the kitchen table to have a meal, making small talk, asking him a few questions.

“So Dean, anyone to go back home to? a girlfriend? wife? kid?” Hen asks at some point, and there’s nothing wrong with the question, not really but it makes Dean freeze at the spot... he takes a few deep breaths before thinking about what to answer...

“N-no, not really... just my dog really” and he tries to make it come out as funny but he doesn’t think it works because he can feel the pity look on his colleagues faces and he hates it. 

He thinks about how things could be different, he imagines a life where he got Cas back, a life where he told the Angel he loved him too, a life where he had come with him to LA, a life where he would be home, taking care of miracle and keeping himself busy while waiting for Dean to come home from work, a life where he would go to bed with the love of his life by his side and fall asleep happy and not just content... unfortunately that’s not the life he has so he brushes it off. Everyone is still looking at him weird which is why he’s thankful that the siren rings and they’ve got something.

Turns out to be nothing too hard, and they spend the day like that, small cases but that leave Dean beat up at the end of the day. 

But this was perfect for him to see how everyone and everything worked. Hen & Chimney are a team and Buck & Eddie another one, and there’s something really familiar on the way Buck and Eddie work together that Dean can’t quite pinpoint right now, but it’s beautiful to see. He’s still not sure where his place is with working with the team but that’s okay cuz it’s still just his first day and he’s got all the time in the world.

After taking a shower and grabbing all just stuff he’s leaving the dressing rooms ready to go home.

“Hey, me and the team are going out for drinks, wanna join us?” he turn around to find Eddie. He’s tired, really tired, but he’s really liking to meet these people and if it’s only a couple drinks then that should be okay.

“Sure, meet me in the parking lot and i’ll go after you? still don’t know my way around the streets here”

“sounds like a plan, Buck is almost done so we’ll meet you outside in 5”

—

“The chevy impala is yours??” Chimney asks when Dean, Buck and Eddie meet him and Hen at the bar.

“It sure as hell is. It was my fathers then it came to me” 

“So is it like a family hereditage? So, it’s going to your kid next?” Hen asks, and Dean knows she means well but this kind of questions only remind him of what he can never have and it’s frustrating...

“Don’t think that’s in store for me so... we’ll see... it’ll probably end up with my little brother Sammy once i’m gone”

“If you don’t mind me asking...” Buck starts to say kinda shyly. “why isn’t it in store for you? Cmon dude you’re not that old, you can still meet someone and have kids and even if you don’t there’s always the option of adoption if that’s something you’d like” 

He ponders not answering... but he knows they’ll just keep on asking so he takes some time to channel his thoughts and starts speaking.

“Look guys here’s the thing... me and love? we don’t have a good storyline... 

the last chance i got at happiness... we’ll I- I lost him not even a year ago and i just don’t see myself with anyone else, and y’all can think that’s stupid or i’m being rushed in this decision but try spending 10 years in love with your best friend and then lose him the way i did...” Dean has to make a pause, he feels himself break, he knows he’s close to tears but he’s not about to let these people he just met see him cry, he’s still Dean freaking Winchester “... anyways i just don’t think there’s a lot more the world has to offer to me in that path and i’ve made my peace with that...” he looks up for the first time since he started talking and no ones looking him in the eyes, no one but Buck. Buck’s looking right at him, eyes red but also like he understands exactly what Dean means, and he thinks maybe he does get it, he gives him a small nod. They’re still not really close to have that conversation but Dean hopes maybe later down the road they’ll be able to.

He clears his throat “ Okay guys, i’m beat, this has been nice, thanks for inviting me, i’ll see you all tomorrow”

—

“Hey buddy” he crutches down to hug and pet Miracle, he stays like that for a while, Miracle whines “i know buddy, i missed you too” eventually he lets go, takes the dog for a walk, makes himself some food, calls Sammy, everything is okay, him and Eileen just hunted a vamp nest, nothing too hard and they’re okay, he watches some tv and finally drags himself to bed.

_“Cas? yeah i still don’t know if you can hear me... you probably can’t, but just for the small change you can..._

_I’ve had a really good day today, it was my first day on the 118 team, everyone was so nice, you would love them, especially Hen, you guys would be a great loving team, she’s really loving. We’ve had some calls but nothing too bad, still haven’t got myself almost killed, you would be proud..._

_they kept asking about my personal life... I told them about you... I mean not really, I didn’t say much, but I did mention you. I really wish you were here, I miss you so much..._

_Cas we could’ve had everything if only we weren’t so dense..._

_I’ll be back tomorrow._

_I love you”_


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first of all i really wanna say thank you for the amazing amount of support i got on chapter 1, I didn’t expect it at all 
> 
> here’s an update, i’m sorry if any of this seems out of character, i started this mainly for my own comfort so yeah
> 
> also i’m sorry for any mistakes, english isn’t my first language so let me know if there’s anything that doesn’t make sense, enjoy

“Hey, I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I think my question was probably out of line and it made you share things you didn’t seem that ready to share so i just wanted to say I’m sorry, you seem like a really nice guy, and you’re good at what you do too, didn’t say it yesterday but welcome to the team Winchester” Dean was at the dressing rooms putting on his boots when Buck started talking, it startled him because his mind was everywhere but here... but he did appreciate Buck’s words, of the little he had got to the know the guy he could see a lot of himself in him, the reckleness on the job, the wanting to save everyone as fast as possible, but especially the pining after your best friend... after going to bed he thought a lot about what was so familiar about Buck and Eddie and it came to him that they reminded him a bit of him and Cas. Someone once told Dean “I can see when someone is pining after someone else” at the time that already meant Cas but Dean wasn’t ready for that either. But now he could see it too, in both man’s eyes. He wanted to say something, but it’s definitely not his place. The man also reminded him of his little brother for some reason which made Dean feel already kind of protective over the blonde guy.

“Hey man, don’t worry about it, you guys didn’t know and you were just trying to get to know me better and i appreciate that” he gives him a small nod, gets up and taps Buck on the shoulder before walking out, he’s ready for some breakfast.

-

“You weren’t kidding when you said Cap’s food was the best, i haven’t had a meal this good in a long time” he says to Hen and Chim who just seated next to him on the couch.

Bobby’s food reminds him of jody’s and he makes a mental note to call her later to see how everyone is doing.

Hen says something along the lines of i told you so and Chim nods. Then Dean noticies Buck and Eddie coming up the stairs. 

“What’s their deal?” he asks Hen.

“What do you mean?” and she sounds defensive and Dean thinks if he said something wrong... then he remembers his tone is not always the best and that his comment could’ve come across as insulting or insinuating.

“Hey i didn’t mean anything bad about it, it’s just I’ve been noticing they're attached to the hip and i was just wondering what’s their deal? like are they dating or something?” 

“New guy catches on fast huh?” Chim says while chuckling and Dean can’t understand if he got it right or not, he’s about to ask when Hen speaks up again.

“Look Buck and Eddie... that’s their own thing you know? They’re not together as in dating, but they’ve been best friends and really close ever since Eddie got here almost 3 years ago, we think maybe there’s more to it but neither have ever said anything, and it’s not our place to you know?” Dean nods, cuz what else is he supposed to say? He kinda feels bad for asking because it’s definitely not his place, he just got here and is trying to already meddle in something that has nothing to do with him, the Dean from a few years ago wouldn’t even blink in their direction and wouldn’t care the slightest bit... but he had changed and somehow and he doesn’t know why he cares so much about this.

“Wanna get in the poll?” what the-

“What poll Chim?”

“The one most the team is part of to see when they’re gonna te together and which one of them will confess first, my money’s on buck” Here was Dean feeling kinda bad for intruding and the team has a freaking poll on the guys, he laughs because it is kind of funny.

“I mean I don’t really think it’s the best thing to bet on people’s lives but if I had to put my money would actually be on Eddie and i’d say...” he looks back to the duo, they’re having breakfast, talking about God knows what, both with big smiles and with a certain sparkle in their eyes... how can they not know they’re in love? Dean wonders... but then again he spent a long time not knowing so he’s not really one to judge “i’m gonna be optimistic and say 3 months, christmas time always brings more love and joy to the people anyways”

-

It's been a good shift, calls non-stop but easy stuff and they were able to save everyone, but it's also Dean's first 24h shift and he's tired, Cap seems to notice that too because he sends him to go rest in the bunkers while he can.

-

_ Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you, I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack, but I cared about the whole world because of you. You changed me Dean. _

_ Why does this sound like a goodbye? _

_ Because it is. I love you. _

_ Don't do this Cas. _

_ Cas _

_ Cas _

_ CAS! _

-

Dean wakes up sweating, he has no idea where he is, only that he feels somone's hands on him, someone is trying to talk to him nut he cant listen. In this moment hes back in the bunker right after he lost Castiel.

"Dean? I know its hard right now and I'm probably not the person you need right now but try to focus on the sound of my voice... It's Buck, this is the year 2021, you're in the LA fire department, you were having a nightmare, everything is okay" The voice repeats this a few more times until Dean feels himself come back to reality, he's no longer seeing a black goo on the wall, he's staring back at Buck's light blue eyes, an amazing contrast to Cas' dark blue ones, he misses Cas, so much, much more than he lets himself admit most of the time, it's so hard without him... It doesn't feel like living, just surviving and he tries so hard to be okay, to move on, but sometimes it's just so damn hard. Buck repets once again, probably because he could feel Dean slipping away too. He nods at the younger man to let him know he's here and better but he can't bring himself to speak just yet.

Buckley slowly lets go of him, and for a while they just stare at each other, it's awkward really but Dean really appreciates it.

"Thank you, seriously. How did you know to do that?" Usually it takes him so much longer to come back to reality after a nightmare like this.

"Hum... Eddie sometimes gets really bad nightmares so I made a search on how to help, I remember you saying you didn't go to war but it seemed like a very similiar kind of nightmare so I guessed it would help you too" Dean notices Evan seems even younger when he's shy, because he is right now, he can tell by the way he scratches his neck and tries not to look at Dean's face. And once again he feels really protective of the younger man and misses his little brother a bit too much. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but seriously, thank you so much"

"Don't mention it" Buck smiles "I'm gonna leave you to it but you better hurry up if you want to eat whatever Cap is doing for dinner"

After that the blonde man leaves and Dean lets out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. Takes a few more after that to just calm himself. He texts Sam, tells him work is going really well and asks how are him and Eileen doing.

Once he reaches the dinner table everyone is already there, there's an empty space next to Eddie and in front of Hen. Evan gives him a small smile that he returns and in the corner of his eye he can see Eddie sending Buck a questioning look.

-

Buck's POV

"Goodnight Chris, love you buddy" 24 hour shifts usually end up with Buck sleeping over at the Diaz household, and he doesn't mind at all, he loves spending time with Eddie and Chris, the kid is so special, he knew from the moment Eddie showed him a picture and after knowing him for so long Evan can say that he's never met anyone as strong as this kid and his father, they've both been through so much and now here they are, both happy, or at least Buck likes to believe they are, and that part of it is because of him.

"Goodnight Bucky, I love you so much" Christopher hugs him really tight and Buck can feel himself get emocional. He wants this, not just tonight but every night. Buck always knew that there was something between him and Eddie, even when he first met the guy and he didn't like him , there was something there and after they became close friends it just got bigger and bigger and for the longest time Buck couldn't figure out, for the life of him, what it was or what it meant. Then the tsunami happened and there Eddie was not blaming him for losinh his son but also telling him that there was no one else in the world that he trsuted more with his kid than Buck and thats when he realized, he was in love with his best friend, and how did that even happen? He has no idea. He tried pushing it off, and the whole lawsuit happened and he tought Eddie would never forgive him or that things between them would change, anything really... but it happened the exact opposite, they became closer, if that was even possible, and ocasionally Buck wonders if his best friend might feel the same. But if he did wouldn't have anything happened by now? He feels like they've been dancing around this thing of theirs for years, and he wants to say something but the fear of losing Eddie is bigger so he keeps his mouth shut.

He lets Eddie say goddnight to Chris on his own and grabs two beers while he waits for him to come back to the living room.

Eddie doesn't take long and soon they're both seated on the couch, in comfortable silence, watching whatever is on the tv.

"What was that earlier today?" Eddie asks out of nowhere. Buck knew his best friend wanted to ask this for a while, he was kind of off since dinner and he was wondering what the hell was that about. And he's still confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and the new guy... you guys seemed super close, took way longer for you to be okay with me in the team but suddenly here's this guy and you're already besties." And Buck wasnt expecting this... Is Eddie jealous of Dean? Because first of all Dean isn't Buck's type in the first place, but he also didn't realize they seemed so close for Eddie to even say something like this.

"Dean? Oh that was nothing really, dude had a nightmare and i just helped him, we're not «besties» but he does seem like a cool guy. You're my only bestie." Buck says and laughs, Eddie apparently doesn't think it's funny.

"So you're first names with him already? Forget, nevermind... you said he had a nightmare, is he okay?" Now here's the man he knows and loves. Buck seriously wonders why he seemed so defensive about Dean in the first place bur brushes it off and tells him what he knows which is not much. Just that Dean was having a nightmare and that he was screaming the name 'Cas' over and over.

"Wonder who that is..." Eddie thinks out loud.

"Yeah me too... maybe it's the guy he mentioned last night at the bar? I don't really know, I didnt want to push and he didn't want to talk about it" Both men shrug it off and drink one more beer before Eddie goes to bed and Buck takes over the pull out couch. 

-

“Hey Jody! (...) Yes I miss you, Donna and the girls very much too... I just called to check in, how is everyone doing. Hunting a lot? (...) you gotta love a good vampire nest, but be careful with those blood suckers they’ve already done way too much damage with me” 

“ _is that Dean_?” He can’t help the smile that spreads on his face .

“Hey kiddo ( _STOP CALLING ME THAT_ )” he talks to Claire for a bit and then back to Jody. 

“ _How about you Dean? How are you holding up_?” And Dean can hear the sympathetic tone and he knows what she means, he knows what they all mean... 

It makes him angry that they treat him like he’s gonna break at any point but he also doesn’t blame them...

“I’m doing good, the job has been pretty nice... some days are better than others”

“ _Just be patient Dean, it’ll be worth it_ ” Patience says out of nowhere, he asks what she means but she says nothing else .

They all talk for a bit more and then they say their goodbyes.

-

After doing his routine with Miracle, Dean goes to bed.

_Hey Cas... today was kind of a hard day. Work was really good and I am really getting along with everyone which is amazing but I had another nightmare about you today... I keep relieving that moment, why Cas? Why couldn’t you just tell me earlier? We would’ve found a way, we always do. Chuck be dammed you were more important than that, even if you didn’t believe that. I just... miss you so much._

_I hate that i have to accept that there’s no way to get you back, I hate that everyone keeps telling me you’re at peace, I hate that all i wanna do is search for another way... but if Jack says they’re isn’t one who the hell am I to know?_

_I love you Cas..._


End file.
